


Flower For Your Sister

by Sissytobitch10seconds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Short Story, Stormpilot, flower shop, gift story, shop owners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: Poe and Finn have been running a flower shop for a while, but what happens when they decide that they need to get some more help for their quickly growing company?





	Flower For Your Sister

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username](https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Time_I_Wont_Regret_My_Username/gifts).



> I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO WRITE THIS.
> 
> Stay sissy and bitchy everyone! <3

“We need to hire some help for around the shop,” Finn pointed out as he saw the next three customers rapidly approaching the door.

   “You’re telling me,” Poe groaned, wiping the grim from his face with his arm. In doing so, he only managed to smear the dirt around more than it was before. Finn leaned on the counter, his arms folded together as he stared at his bent over boyfriend, who had gone back to the flowers he was tending. 

The first customer walked in with the second in tow, the first one was tall with shortcut bright blond hair while the second one had shoulder length red hair and an awkward looking beard. Finn put on his best customer service smile as he waited for the customers to finish looking at the flowers that almost clogged the shop. “How can I help you two?” he asked, folding his arms and leaning on the counter as he always did when he was talking to customers.

“I’m looking for some flowers for a wedding,” the blond woman said, finally letting go of the other person’s arm. She stood tall, making her much higher than the rest of the people in the shop. “I’m looking for some with a special meaning.”

“I think that we can do that for you, what colors and meanings do you want?” he replied, looking up at her so that he could meet her eyes, despite having to almost painfully crane his neck upward. 

“The wedding colors are silver and blue, so I was thinking something along those lines. Bluer than the silver of course,” she added at the end, outwardly she was completely calm but in her eyes, Finn could see the rising, floundering panic. 

“Poe,” Finn called to the back of the shop, “Do we have any Sampaguita and Columbine?” 

“Course we do,” Poe said, reaching over to one of the large barrels of flowers and then looking back to his lover. “How much do I need to cut?” he asked, setting down his shearing scissors, as he waited for the response.

“How much are you looking for?” Finn asked, turning back to the two customers. 

“Just on bouquet will be fine,” the woman said quickly as if she was hoping to get the entire ordeal over with as quickly as possible.

“20 or 40 flowers?” he asked, which was a question he had to explain almost every single time he had to deal with a customer who wanted a specialized bouquet.

“I think 40 would be good,” she said after a moment of consideration. Finn nodded and then relayed the information back to the other florist that was standing in the back of the shop. Poe only grunted as he picked up his shears again as he began to snip the flowers quickly. 

Finn turned back to the customers and gave them another one of his ‘customer-service smiles’. “You should have your bouquet in a moment, while you’re waiting I could tell you what the flowers we have chosen mean. The blue ones are called columbine and they mean innocence and little doves, which are great for a wedding because it represents the bride being pure enough to marry, I know that is kind of old tradition, but it has strong meaning. The white was is Sampaguita people believe that it means ‘I promise you’ in Spanish, which is also good for a wedding because it represents the promise to stay with your spouse, but you could already guess that, huh?” Finn rambled. 

He cleared his throat when his boyfriend came up behind him with the artistically arranged bouquet. Poe’s hand slipped around the shorter man’s waist as he handed the bouquet to the pair of customers. “That’ll be twenty-five dollars due to the fact that it was a personalized bouquet,” Poe said before he allowed Finn finished the transaction between the duo of customers.”You enjoy that, and tell the bride and groom I said congratulations!” he said cheerily.

“We will,” the red-haired man finally spoke, giving the two other men a small smile. Finn returned the smile and then turned around to face his boyfriend. “But seriously, we need some help around here. And maybe a better way to sell the flowers.” He allowed a little giggle to escape his lips as he moved closer to his lover, moving his hips back and forth sensually.

“That sounds like the best idea ever, I am so exhausted already and we haven’t even reached Summer,” Poe groaned, wrapping his arms around the other man. He leaned his forehead against the darker, cooler skin. “Watching you smile so fakely like that makes my heart hurt,” he teased. When Finn scoffed, he stuck his tongue out lightly before he darted in for a kiss. The other man complied quickly before pulling back and beginning to speak again. 

“Do we make enough money on average to be able to hire some help? Just one or two people,” Finn said, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. 

“Seeing as we are the only florist shop on this side of town, and this town his huge, yes, I think we could definitely get some help around the shop,” Poe smiled before giving his boyfriend a kiss on the nose. 

 

It had been about a month since Poe and Finn had put out their request for new help, but since then no one had come in. The smaller man was bent over the counter, flipping through the newspaper of the day, just glimpsing at the titles of the articles. His eyes only looked up when the small bell that was hung over their door rung, alerting him to the presence of a potential customer. 

He opened his mouth to say his normal schpeil when the words got caught in his throat. His mind whirled as he tried to figure out where he had seen the man before. The red-haired man approached the counter, smiling tightly. “I saw your ad for help, I was wondering if I could have an application,” he said. His voice was low, but at the same time had enough of an accent to make you want to listen to it.

“Yes, of course,” Finn said, a small smile falling onto his lips as he grabbed the stack of papers that they had on one of the shelves on the desk. 

“Thanks,” he said, taking the paper and walking over to where two of the waiting chairs were. Then the only noise in the small shop was that of a scratching pencil and the noises coming from the back of the shop as Poe moved around. Finn began flipping through the newspaper again, this time just a bit slower as he actually tried to focus on the news of the world. It only took around five minutes for the man to return a now fully filled out paper. 

“Thank you!” Finn called after him as he exited the building. 

“What was that?” Poe asked a few moments later, walking up behind his lover as his hands tucked themselves into the back pockets of his jeans.

“Someone finally applied for our job,” Finn said, just turning around so that he could peck his lover on the lips. “Baby, could you take the dogs outside while I look over his application?” he asked after hearing the scuffling from the second story.

“Sure,” the taller man said, turning and walking out of the front of the shop. Poe glanced down, reading the information scribbled neatly on the application.

 

_ Name: Armitage Hux _

_ Age: 25 _

_ Gender: Male _

_ Phone number: ###-###-#### _

_ Email: DecapitatedArm@gmail.com _

_ Previous work experience: I have worked in several large corporate jobs, and started a lawn business when I was seventeen only to give up on it the following winter. _

_ Best attributes: I am an efficient worker and like to get things done. I am also a natural born leader. _

 

The shop owner nodded as he read through the rest of the information, knowing that this was about the best they were going to get before they got more publicity. He made himself a mental note to call the number and have him come in for an interview after he dealt with the newest customer to enter the shop.


End file.
